pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
日本角力奪銀牌選手疑似被發現拍甲片
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2687 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-21 15:52:29 看板 Gossiping作者 loverxa (隨便的人) 標題 爆卦 日本角力奪銀牌選手疑似被發現拍甲片？ 時間 Sun Aug 21 15:31:11 2016 20日在里約奧運奪下角力銀牌的樋口黎選手， http://imgur.com/Ximl5rz.jpg 圖 http://imgur.com/8s1OLKp.jpg 圖 後來馬上被2CH鄉民發現過去似乎有拍過甲片的可能.... http://imgur.com/frhFDAI.jpg 圖 原本奪牌是件光榮的事，但樋口選手推特居然顯示不公開， https://twitter.com/rei3618 這當然引起平時就最愛嘲弄甲甲梗的日本鄉民莫大興趣... 最初發現是在2ch甲甲(男大姐)板的討論中 レスリング銀メダルの樋口黎って 「続肉欲餌食 ラガーマン」のモデルかしら？ 角力銀牌的樋口黎 "続肉欲餌食 ラガーマン"在這部裡有出演的樣子 >>304 あらやだ！耳の形そっくりねw 啊喇討厭，耳朵的形狀一模一樣呢w >>314 ダメよ！それ以上知れわたると、樋口きゅんの未来が台無しよ！ 不行呦，如果再被更多人知道，樋口君的未來就毀了 >>319 そうね。静かにしておくわ。 的確呢，我們不要再討論了 >>304 バーカ。もう無理よ。。 お前のせいで、この子の人生 終わったわ？どうなるか想像も つかなかった？いいえ？分かってたはずね おまえは、サイテーよ。 白痴，已經不可能了... 就因為你(最初發現者)的錯，這孩子的人生已經終結了喔? 會怎樣發展你也不知道? 不，你早應該知道了 你這種人，最爛了 あーもう最悪ね。 可哀想に。 これは本気でゲイビデオ潰しにかかるかもね。 啊~煩死了，真是悲哀 這真的有可能摧毀甲片的未來呢 あたしたち以外は気づかないんだから 黙ってましょ。 除了我們以外沒人發現，我們就閉嘴吧 甲甲板眾在發現後，為了保護樋口君，並沒有大肆宣傳開來(有情有義是我甲?) 但這哪逃得過其他嗜血鄉民的法眼，馬上拿這梗另開一個討論串 之後當然就各種SOP，開始伸影片，比對身體特徵等等 部分反應: >>比對圖還沒出來? >>推特是之前就鎖起來了吧 >>如果是真甲甲，在比賽中會ininder吧， 好的論破 >>在比賽中沒in，所以safe了 >>喜歡馬卡龍的男生99%是甲甲 (*樋口選手推特名稱是馬卡龍，採訪也說過愛吃) >>影片那只是角力的練習吧 >>有夠猛的，到底是誰發現的啊 >>黑乳頭鑑定士，還沒出來? >>都有從AV爬到頂尖偶像的黑乳頭小姐了，所以就堂堂正正活下去吧 >>假定那真的是他好了，那又怎樣，有做錯什麼事嗎 >>>過去所有比賽都變性騷擾 >>>AV是犯法的哦 >>其實是甲甲也沒差，但拍AV真的就....不同層次的問題 >>奧運奪銀牌樋口選手20歲， 今後須放棄的事物：就職，練習對象，東京奧運，結婚，小孩 有點可憐吧，其實也沒做甚麼壞事 >>喂，快給我開記者會道歉啊，害我們平白為甲甲加油有夠噁 >>如果不是本人的話，那樋口告開這串討論的人，也能拿到賠償金吧 >> http://imgur.com/tzCEsda.jpg 圖 >>>啊... >>>這已經完墮了啊 >>>看來比賽要第二輪突入了 >>うらら(NHK被炎上的裝貧少女)的救世主來啦航海小子（留言） >>http://imgur.com/rzZux3p.jpg 左耳比對來啦航海小子（留言） 圖 >>>完全同一人物笑惹 >>>為啥耳朵會長這樣..餃子耳? >>>就耳朵磨損，柔道或角力之類經驗者的話很正常 >>http://imgur.com/qurasQC.jpg 100% 圖 >>一下從家鄉英雄變成眾人恥笑的對象了呢 >>沒想到奪牌後還要經歷這樣的影片判定 >>甲甲是才能的寶庫 >>甲甲肛肛其實也只是角力的延長而已，太大驚小怪了 >>所以他為何要去拍那種東西？ >>>為了想引人注目？ >>>當時因為年輕而需要錢 (*同樣有甲片疑雲的棒球選手多田野数人的名言) >>這下正式加入淫夢家族了 >>你們別逼死奧運奪牌選手啊 >>就只因為一時不慎....太慘了 >>對他來說，角力是興趣與實益兼具的好運動呢 >> 企劃物的AV女優--->紅白歌手，東京巨蛋演唱會兩日滿員 甲片主演--->夏季奧運銀牌選手 比起來，哪個進步幅度大啊? ------------------- 雖然目前反應還不到炎上事態，也有一些人為他說話 個人也持保留態度 但看完覺得日本真的恐怖，即使是奧運剛奪牌選手被抓到痛腳照樣被當成玩具一樣酸 也被各まとめ網站(專節錄2ch討論網站)和推特上各種流傳了 PTT如果選手奪牌後馬上po這類的東西，雖然一開始也會酸甲，但後來一定會被噓爆 被噓就算拍了又怎樣，拿牌就比酸魯強百倍之類， 然後之後可能就用法律途徑施壓讓人不再討論，雖然還是會被媒體抄走 有的時候，假道學還是有點必要的... 這人真的有點衰...如果不是本人就更衰了 還有爬串時看了一堆影片裡截圖，對非甲來說各種感受菊門一緊......不酥服 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 114.37.224.186 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1471764687.A.0B0.html 噓 gigi2001: 幹，又如何1F 08/21 15:32 噓 syldsk: 我想看女子跳高系列2F 08/21 15:33 → HELLDIVER: 是說就算甲甲 那也跟他的成就無關就是3F 08/21 15:33 → SnakeO: 說起來台灣好像比較有人權XD?鄉民一定說沒關係的4F 08/21 15:33 推 psku: 日本之肛5F 08/21 15:33 → HELLDIVER: 只是他私人喜好的問題而已6F 08/21 15:33 推 archon: 日本拍 AV 有犯法嗎 !?7F 08/21 15:34 → njnjy: 日本也有職棒選手拍過甲片啊8F 08/21 15:34 推 ImBBCALL: http://i.imgur.com/M4spfKg.jpg9F 08/21 15:35 圖 推 bluebluelan: 2ch就匿名啊10F 08/21 15:35 噓 andye04: 日本鄉民真的很變態 奧運銀牌也能酸11F 08/21 15:35 推 pillliq: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cauliflower_ear 耳12F 08/21 15:35 Cauliflower ear - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 圖圖Cauliflower ear (complication of hematoma auris, perichondrial hematoma, or traumatic auricular hematoma)1 is a condition that occurs when the external portion of the ear suffers a blow, blood clot or other collection of fluid under the perichondrium. This separates the cartilage from the overlyin ... → lolic: 看起來人生快毀了 好慘13F 08/21 15:35 推 Dcwei: 甲甲XDDDD14F 08/21 15:35 推 windbomb: 慘了慘了，要不要考慮入籍台灣啊15F 08/21 15:35 噓 soria: 拍這個犯法嗎？ 是有什麼好講的16F 08/21 15:35 推 orze04: 耳朵不像阿17F 08/21 15:36 → andye04: 真的不行就轉籍吧！投共或當美國人都比酸自家國手的國家 → andye04: 好19F 08/21 15:36 推 harkk2001: 那個耳朵都比對出來了...我看也不用再爭了20F 08/21 15:36 推 andy02: 今天才知道耳朵會磨損21F 08/21 15:36 噓 Sayd20: 又怎樣 假掰國家22F 08/21 15:36 推 gaym19: 日本鄉民很壓抑的 看到有成功人士能酸一定會全力酸23F 08/21 15:36 推 zxc8424: 比利海靈頓日台中都超收歡迎也24F 08/21 15:36 → soria: 就算他是甲 而且還是拍興趣的 也比拿不到奧運銀牌的強25F 08/21 15:36 推 pillliq: 有可能拍甲片的也剛好打拳擊吧26F 08/21 15:37 推 nautasechs: 不用爭了27F 08/21 15:37 → soria: 而且很大的可能是因為沒錢才去拍來賺練習經費的！28F 08/21 15:37 推 minoru04: 又是耳朵形狀XD29F 08/21 15:37 推 longya: 甲甲不是都覺得自己很光榮要到處宣揚？怎麼會未來完蛋了30F 08/21 15:37 → w76530: 體育選手為了生活得工作在各國都一樣31F 08/21 15:37 → longya: 呢^^32F 08/21 15:37 推 cena0605: 原來美國人不會酸自家人(筆記33F 08/21 15:38 推 cipc444: 假道學？？有點道德就變成假道學了 到底標準有多低啊34F 08/21 15:38 推 orze04: 看了臉....沒得解釋了35F 08/21 15:38 推 yeap193: 怎覺得不太像XD36F 08/21 15:38 推 andye04: 要是在台灣 風向一定檢討邪會害選手還要賺外快37F 08/21 15:38 推 gaym19: 比完這屆以後大概可以準備退休了 8838F 08/21 15:39 → minoru04: 不過餃子耳很好認 一看到就知道對方是柔道角力巴柔相關39F 08/21 15:39 → soria: 日本人拼命看片 還容許這行業存在 他們的道德咧40F 08/21 15:39 噓 shinywang: 日本人真的很見不得人家好 將也要酸一下41F 08/21 15:39 推 lovejamwu: 呃.....42F 08/21 15:39 推 h22212247888: 哈哈哈 被自葛人爆醜聞 好可憐43F 08/21 15:39 噓 linisthebest: 酸民真是夠了44F 08/21 15:40 推 chengweirh: 幹也太酸了45F 08/21 15:40 推 Dean1116: 所以才說人要自重阿 犯過錯本來就是要一輩子背負的46F 08/21 15:40 → g8330330: 喔 甲甲之光47F 08/21 15:41 → Dean1116: 可以被原諒 但是記錄一輩自不可能也不該被忘記48F 08/21 15:41 推 gfive3355: TDN~49F 08/21 15:41 推 darkbrigher: 靠 講話好痠50F 08/21 15:41 → bochi91: 這不算是犯錯吧..51F 08/21 15:42 → soria: 這是一種掏錢看av片還要酸主演的概念嗎…52F 08/21 15:42 推 funnyrain: 快來逮完 逮完很溫暖的53F 08/21 15:42 推 kktt254: 這如果在八卦一樣被酸爆好嗎54F 08/21 15:42 推 bill93557063: 看來得奧運獎牌也會有這種風險啊？55F 08/21 15:42 推 dnek: 鄉民不是說日本對拍片是正當工作嗎，正當呢56F 08/21 15:42 推 shinywang: 他可以轉籍美國或北歐之類的 然後在東京奧運打爆日本57F 08/21 15:43 → Sayd20: 犯個屁錯58F 08/21 15:43 → shinywang: 讓當初酸的日本賤人雞嘴變鴨嘴59F 08/21 15:43 推 johnny3: 耳朵不能鍛鍊阿 身體再強耳朵還是弱60F 08/21 15:43 → Dean1116: 甲甲不是錯 AV是阿 再把層次昇華高一點,什麼叫年輕需要61F 08/21 15:43 推 bj45566: 日本在平權上本來就遠遠落後西方國家62F 08/21 15:43 → darkbrigher: 是正當啊 又不會像水電工一樣被抓63F 08/21 15:44 → CrackedVoice: 朱木炎當初也不過視訊一樣被酸阿64F 08/21 15:44 → Dean1116: 錢,有試過去作苦工嗎,還是只想找個輕鬆的方式把錢搞到手65F 08/21 15:44 推 a963: 幹 沒得還沒事66F 08/21 15:44 推 ghostl40809: 樓上劇本不錯 轉籍後在東京奧運幹掉日本選手XDDD67F 08/21 15:44 → Dean1116: 這樣價值觀偏差 還不算錯嗎68F 08/21 15:44 推 banbee100: 這個甲片網站滿知名的。一堆為了錢拍片的男生啊69F 08/21 15:44 → ghostl40809: 拍AV一點都不輕鬆吧...?70F 08/21 15:45 推 KBTIT: これマジ？71F 08/21 15:45 推 Sayd20: 如果真的被黑掉勸他轉籍72F 08/21 15:45 推 iPad8: 翻譯給推73F 08/21 15:46 噓 biggg1818: 甲甲真的好噁心74F 08/21 15:46 推 jaeomes: 日本人價值觀本來就偏保守75F 08/21 15:46 推 minoru04: 新田一直中槍76F 08/21 15:46 推 b258963147: 哈哈77F 08/21 15:46 推 bj45566: 名校一橋前陣子亂公佈同學是 gay 還人自殺的學校還站在78F 08/21 15:46 噓 chihchuan: 假道學79F 08/21 15:46 → bj45566: 公佈者方講話，氣死自殺者家屬 www80F 08/21 15:47 推 showhere: 看起來日本奧運選手過得也很辛苦81F 08/21 15:47 推 GonVolcano: 比對耳朵也太仔細了吧82F 08/21 15:47 推 shinywang: 覺得他可以想想轉急的事了 馬的幫自己國家拿牌還要被見 → shinywang: 不得別人好的酸酸污辱 轉西方國家 四年之後幹爆日本84F 08/21 15:47 推 thundelet: 拍甲片的拿牌 恐同呢？85F 08/21 15:47 推 Lovetech: 恐同者比較噁心 看人只看性向 就算為國家爭光也是屁86F 08/21 15:48 噓 andy8568: 真無聊的一群人87F 08/21 15:49 推 f544544f: 日本鄉民也是滿不要臉的 臭酸宅拖累整個國家88F 08/21 15:49 → soria: 看的很爽又假裝自己比較高人一等 日本人就是這點噁心89F 08/21 15:50 → Lovetech: 對國家最沒幫助的就是那些2ch酸宅90F 08/21 15:50 推 HornyDragon: 恐同者真的很該死91F 08/21 15:50 推 gnidnic: 很勵志啊，從av演員變成奧運英雄 → gnidnic: 酸他的那些日本鄉民有多少人成就最後比他高的？93F 08/21 15:51 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 0 目前人氣: 43 累積人氣: 191　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9zLO 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.